


a proxied encounter

by InscribedAnonymously



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Classroom Sex, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Teacher-Student Relationship, father-son antagonism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedAnonymously/pseuds/InscribedAnonymously
Summary: Tomoya tries to catch up to Hokuto and runs into Seiya instead.





	a proxied encounter

Tomoya was upset he’d let Wataru delay him after rehearsal, he had not gotten to speak privately to Hokuto yet. He was scurrying through the hallway, trying to catch up. His excuse was feeble at best but Tomoya did not care, he just enjoyed spending time with the second year.

Finally catching sight of him, Tomoya was surprised to see Hokuto duck into a classroom. But he supposed it didn’t really matter, he just wanted to convey his support of Trickstar’s upcoming event.

He knocked on the door – Hokuto had closed it behind him – and heard a voice call permission for him to enter. Tomoya would realize just as he opened the door and crossed the threshold that the voice wasn’t Hokuto’s.

Tomoya froze when he saw the man leaning against the teacher’s desk. It was like Hokuto had aged only slightly, but grown taller, and infused his aura with something more powerful.

He opened his mouth to try apologizing, but no words came out.

The man smiled and it was only then that slight wrinkles appeared at his eyes, providing Tomoya further evidence this was not Hokuto.

“Sorry to surprise you like this. You must know my son, Hokuto-kun? I’m Hidaka Seiya, I’m visiting for a while. You just missed him, I’m afraid. He went out through the connecting door.” Seiya nodded toward the back of the classroom.

Oh. Tomoya nodded, realizing that was what must have happened.

“Ah, I’m sorry to trouble you, Hidaka-san. I just wanted to catch up with him. I’ll leave now.”

Seiya’s smiled expanded. “Sensei.”

Tomoya blushed and he stammered out a hesitant, “I, I…I’m sorry?”

“I’m a teacher, I’ll be here for some special sessions. It’s important we get things right as soon as possible, yes?” The reprimand was delivered so charmingly that Tomoya didn’t know why he was blushing so hard, but he nodded, several times in fact.

“Ah, I see. I’m sorry. In that case, I look forward to learning from you. If you’ll excuse me, Hidaka-sensei?”

Seiya stood up and Tomoya realized that Hokuto’s dad was around Wataru’s height. He ignored Tomoya’s bid to leave.

“And what is your name?”

Tomoya was distressed. Why was he making so many mistakes in front of Hokuto’s father?

“I’m Mashiro Tomoya. I’m a first year in Ra*bits. I’m in the theatre club with Hokuto-senpai.”

“How nice to meet you, Tomoya-kun. Hokuto has mentioned you, thank you for looking out for him.”

Tomoya’s smile was shy and pleased. “I am very fortunate to share a club with him. If anything, Hokuto-senpai looks after me.”

Seiya chuckled softly. “Does he now…I wonder. Tomoya-kun, why don’t you come sit here and let’s chat a moment, hmm?” He waved to the desk in the front row that was across from the teacher’s seat.

Tomoya didn’t want to, he really hoped he might still catch up to Hokuto, but he could hardly be rude to Hokuto’s father and a teacher, now could he?

He compromised by going to the spot Hidaka-sensei had indicated, but he didn’t sit in the seat. He leaned against it, mirroring Seiya’s earlier pose.

Seiya watched him, a small smile in place, noting Tomoya’s movements.

“I am glad my son is the kind of man that has earned the respect of his underclassmen. Tell me about the theatre club Tomoya-kun. I so rarely get to speak to Hokuto, I’m not very familiar with all of his doings.”

Tomoya’s face instantly lit up. He could manage this. A silent sigh of relief went through him. He launched into an overview of how the club practiced and the different plays they did. He mentioned Wataru’s talents but downplayed his eccentricity, not wanting to reveal how often he fell victim to his president’s machinations. And he was very sure to highlight how capable, thoughtful, and hardworking Hokuto was.

Seiya listened intently, nodding approvingly in places.

When Tomoya finally wound down with a sheepish half-shrug, Seiya asked another question.

“Do you love my son, Tomoya-kun?”

It took Tomoya’s brain a full ten seconds to catch up. Not so long in the scope of things, but it seemed interminable just then.

He straightened up with an embarrassed jerky movement and tried to answer in the least damming way he could.

“Oh, ah, please don’t misunderstand. I admire Hokuto-senpai very much, he is kind and talented, but no, ah, I…” he trailed off as Seiya approached him, lazily and with all the grace that Tomoya suddenly knew Hokuto would develop one day.

Reaching out a hand to cup Tomoya’s cheek, Seiya tsked at him and looked down at Tomoya with eyes that seemed to radiate a wave of charisma that made Tomoya’s knees slightly unsteady.

“Poor little rabbit. You want him so desperately it’s probably only Hokuto that doesn’t know, he can be a bit of an airhead as I am sure you’re aware.”

Tomoya’s chest tightened and he looked away, dislodging Seiya’s hold.

“Please excuse me, Hidaka-sensei. I need to leave now.” His voice was quiet and just on the edge of crying – something between sadness and mortification.

“Mmm…that’s a charming expression, Tomoya-kun. But perhaps I could get an even better one from you…” He trailed off and before Tomoya had time to ask what he meant, Seiya’s head was lowering and his mouth found Tomoya’s.

Tomoya stiffened, a surprised protest in mind even as he registered that Hidaka-sensei’s lips were warm and his scent seemed to surround Tomoya in a nearly irresistible cloud of tempting sensuality. Is this what it would feel like to be kissed by Hokuto?

Seiya released Tomoya’s mouth shortly and murmured an offer that made Tomoya’s brain cease to function.

“Tomoya-kun, my son won’t realize what you want, but I do. Shall I stand in for Hokuto instead?” He moved to whisper in Tomoya’s ear. “You can pretend I’m him if you wish. I don’t mind. Would you like that, Tomoya-kun?”

Tomoya’s gasp had everything to do with astonishment – but it wasn’t anything close to a rejection. He didn’t quite mean to, but the words unleashed a neediness in him he didn’t know he had and Tomoya leaned forward to bury his face against Seiya.

Seiya ran his fingers through Tomoya’s hair, pulling just enough to tilt Tomoya’s face up so he could see.

“Ask me properly, Tomoya-kun. If you want this to go further, then ask me for what you want.”

Tomoya stared up into blue eyes that were nearly familiar, and he let himself step straight into the fantasy he hadn’t dared to wish for.

“Hokuto-senpai…please…I want you.”

Seiya felt an absolute thrill go through him – how unexpected to get such a delicious treat so soon after arriving. He supposed he’d be grateful to his son’s reserved nature allowing such a fervent desire to grow unchecked in Tomoya. He was certainly in the mood to feast anyway.

He grabbed hold of Tomoya’s hand and pulled him toward the teacher’s desk. It took only a gentle guiding hand to have Tomoya sitting there, looking nervous and excited, barely able to believe what was happening.

“Tomoya, I think you’re having trouble with the lines in the latest play because you’re getting too caught up in your head. Let’s try an experiment. Do you trust me?”

Tomoya knew, of course, that this was not Hokuto in front of him. However, the absent honorific, targeted appeal to the club, and demeanor of concerned reserve felt so authentic that it was as natural as breathing to answer.

“Yes. I want to improve. Thank you, Hokuto-senpai.”

Seiya’s smile was less overt, more like his son’s, but the praise he offered hit Tomoya’s nerves as precisely as if tailor-made.

“You’re always working so hard, that has not gone unnoticed. I want to help you now.”

Tomoya bit his lower lip and tried not to squirm as Seiya started to undress him – slowly guiding Tomoya’s arms through his jacket, a kind smile in place as he pulled Tomoya’s vest off. Tomoya’s breath was already catching and Seiya – no, Hokuto – had barely touched him.

Tomoya felt sluggish, as if his body was too heavy for him, and that Hokuto was there to pick up the slack, as dependable as ever.

Seiya leaned down and pressed a light kiss over Tomoya’s throat, unerringly targeting his pulse. Tomoya reached up, tentative and unsure, to rest his hands on Seiya’s shoulders. Seiya kept one hand on the desk for leverage and moved his other to rest on Tomoya’s stomach, still covered by his shirt.

“Tomoya, will you unbutton this for me?”

Tomoya closed his eyes for a moment, the request sounded disproportionately outrageous here in a classroom. But he nodded, not looking at Seiya as he moved his hands down the line of buttons. His fingers proved a little clumsy, but Seiya was patient and Tomoya could feel his eyes watching Tomoya’s effort.

When he reached the last one, he paused, not sure if he should take it off or not. Seiya’s smile held approval.

“Look how good you are, waiting for your cue…”

Seiya straightened up and pushed the shirt off Tomoya’s shoulders, gradually pulling Tomoya’s arms behind his back. He slid the fabric down to Tomoya’s wrists and left if there, returning his attention to Tomoya’s face.

A whispered reminder was next, “If you need to stop, tell me, or if you can’t say it – finish taking off the shirt. Do you understand?”

Tomoya’s eyes were wide and he nodded, once, twice, maybe a third time. He already felt a pull through his shoulders and the way the shirt made his posture different. But it wasn’t a true binding, Tomoya could escape if he wanted to. Still, he wasn’t supposed to touch, that was abundantly clear.

Seiya didn’t continue, he was still waiting, staring at Tomoya with a kind of leashed patience that showed his eagerness to continue – and his boundary of why he would not.

Finally catching on, Tomoya managed to mutter, “I understand.”

Seiya caught hold of Tomoya’s tie, still in place around his neck, and wound some of the excess around his hand, tugging slightly.

Tomoya’s hands fell back against the desk, just managing to catch himself.

Seiya let go and murmured a lazy, “Stay just like that please.”

Tomoya nodded, gulping slightly as Seiya placed both hands on the table between Tomoya’s legs. If Tomoya scooted forward he could press himself against Seiya’s arms. It was a tease that made Tomoya’s stomach tighten with anticipation.

Looking down as if in surprise, Seiya switched more completely into the portrayal of his son.

“Tomoya is this why you’ve been so distracted at rehearsals? Why haven’t you taken care of it?” He lifted one hand and was gently rubbing Tomoya through his trousers. Seiya had no hesitation, he was mapping the curve and growing bulge through the fabric as keenly as if he were learning a new tune for the piano.

Tomoya blushed furiously, the voice and slight frown made him see Hokuto more clearly in his father’s persona.

“I’m sorry, Hokuto-senpai. I didn’t think…” He trailed off as he realized Seiya had rotated his hand and was now fully cupping Tomoya through his pants, moving his fingers in a firm pattern that pushed Tomoya further into arousal.

“You need to learn to rely on your seniors more, Tomoya. I’m here to help with whatever you need.”

It was Hokuto saying that. Tomoya’s brain refused to believe otherwise and he whimpered, trying to push himself against Hokuto.

“Ah, well it seems rehearsal can’t move forward until we get you settled.”

And that was the only warning Tomoya got before his pants were unfastened and skilled hands were easily moving his underwear out of the way. His arms shook a little as he watched more of his skin appear and he felt his face get even redder as Seiya’s hand went back to his now completely exposed cock.

Seiya’s hand was much bigger than his own, and it moved at a different pace from what he did by himself; going slower, more explorative, but no less effective.  Seiya’s head leaned down and his mouth moved over Tomoya’s collarbone, leaving nearly dainty bites in his wake. The tiny sharpness contrasted with the gentle pulls and strokes at his cock and Tomoya couldn’t stop trying to move his hips.

Hokuto’s voice floated up to him as Seiya’s target changed to the soft skin at his chest, “Tomoya, you’ll fall if you keep that up. Don’t you trust me to get you where you need to go?”

Tomoya bit his lip before muttering his apology. “I’m sorry, Hokuto-senpai. It just feels good.”

“Well that’s fine, and you have been dealing with this all by yourself until now. It’s no wonder…but a bit of patience, hmm?”

His nods weren’t really needed, but Tomoya found himself moving his head anyway.

Seiya could feel the weight of Tomoya’s cock in his hand and noticed as it grew, keeping careful watch for when Tomoya was fully erect. Once he was, Seiya pulled back a little. Tomoya looked like a present with his arms behind his back and that needy cock standing to attention.

“Close your eyes please.” It was phrased politely enough, but somehow Tomoya didn’t think it was really a request.

He obeyed, and could feel his breath coming out harshly, he didn’t know what was coming next.

Hokuto’s voice again…he should have known.

“Now, Tomoya, we’ve got to get back to rehearsal soon…so we have to make a decision…” Fingers were trailing up and down his length in an idle, considering way.

“Do you need my mouth or my cock? You deserve a reward after all of your hard work, what do you want me to do?”

Tomoya wasn’t ready and his arms gave out behind him, leaving him flat on the desk. With his eyes still closed – now scrunched tight against an impossible choice – and his thighs splayed for Seiya’s access, he had no idea how tempting he looked.

“Ah, please be careful, Tomoya, the last thing I want is for you to be hurt. Perhaps you’d like a sample, that seems only right to make an informed decision.”

Tomoya didn’t quite put it together until he heard a chair being dragged around. He could scarcely believe it, but then he felt his legs being moved, draped over the chair arms and next he felt soft hair and increased warmth between his thighs.

Seiya went slowly, teasingly, taking in Tomoya’s cock one aching inch at a time. Tomoya’s groan was one of surprised pleasure and he clearly wanted more. Seiya obliged. He moved up and down, pausing to offer tantalizing swirls around the head, he was careful, nearly gentle. Nothing about it was hurried, and it made Tomoya struggle not to beg for more – he couldn’t let Hokuto see him that way.

And then Seiya stopped, earning a disappointed whimper from Tomoya along with an instinctive searching motion with his hips in response.

Another sound now, a crinkle of a packet and something viscous with friction. Tomoya couldn’t place it and definitely wasn’t prepared to feel a finger at his ass. The lube eased his way, but Seiya did this with the same care he’d shown thus far, a gentle invasion that soon had Tomoya realizing it felt good.

“Hokuto-senpai!” It was needy, both for reassurance and for more of the sensation.

“Ah, look how good you’re being Tomoya. You can take this much, can’t you? Don’t you want me here, letting you come with something filling you up? Lets try another…” And Seiya added a second finger, loving the way Tomoya pushed against him – the first year was an eager little thing.

Seiya had a talent for giving people what they wanted in order to further his own endgame. Sex was no different. He wanted to fuck Tomoya and this could barely be termed effort on his part – the boy was clearly infatuated with his son and Tomoya would take this chance to get what he wanted.

He watched as Tomoya squirmed on the table, it was such an enticing picture of embarrassment, arousal, and eagerness.  And when he managed to locate a particularly good spot, one that made Tomoya try to arch up as his legs were shaking, Seiya’s smile was nothing less than hungry.

“Hokuto-senpai, please, I need more!”

Which is really all Seiya had been waiting for. He opened his pants and took out his dick. He was deliciously hard, and it was the work of moments to extract a condom from his jacket and add a bit more lube to Tomoya’s ass.

He lined himself up and was pressing forward, luxuriating in the way Tomoya’s gasp seemed to surround him. Seiya kept going, the angle nearly perfect as Tomoya automatically used the chair for leverage and pushed against Seiya’s cock – he was a natural.

A small shower of husky praise, Tomoya had earned it after all, “I’m so proud of you, Tomoya. Look at you, giving me such a gift, you’re so dependable and generous, how could I have ignored what you needed for so long…let me help…”

Of course, Tomoya was too inexperienced to have any defense against Seiya’s calculated seduction. The thrusts and praise overwhelmed him quickly – _Hokuto-senpai was fucking him…he knew it…_

He came quickly, an unexpected rush of pleasure flooding through him as Seiya aimed for the spot he’d discovered mere moments before. The heat washing through him was a twisty, dizzying thing and he couldn’t help but call out Hokuto’s name as he writhed on Seiya’s cock.

Seiya didn’t mind. But he didn’t stop, either. He kept pushing forward, watching the hazy flush on Tomoya’s face and the dazed look in his eyes, it was perfect. And soon he followed Tomoya, collapsing on top of him briefly as he rode out his own climax. A chagrined thought passed through his mind at that – he was getting old.

Seiya straightened and removed the condom, tying it and tossing it into the waste bin along with the empty lube packet. He tidied himself and looked down at Tomoya, still shaking a bit as he tried to come to grips with what had happened.

He leaned down, kissing Tomoya, not gently this time, before pulling up.

“You’ll be sure to clean up, won’t you Tomoya-kun? We can’t inconvenience others with our messes, can we?”

Tomoya nodded, before realizing what he’d said and scrambling to pick himself up. His arms were a little numb but he managed it, seeing Hokuto’s father watching him with something like amused fondness.

“I’ll look forward to working together again, Tomoya-kun. Feel free to seek me out anytime.”

He left with a casual wave and as he exited, he was unsurprised to meet the angry gaze of his son as Hokuto stood in the hall.

Seiya shut the door behind him and lifted an eyebrow in question.

“Leave Tomoya alone.”

Seiya smiled. “I took good care of him, you know that. And if you hadn’t left him so ripe for picking this wouldn’t have happened. I did you a favor.” He nodded back to the room. “You could go in there right now and he’d let you have him too. Play into that princely role he sees for you, comfort him and fuck him, all while knowing he’s already warmed up.”

Hokuto clenched his fists, angry but knowing he couldn’t attack his father.

Seiya chuckled. “That’s right, show me those eyes all you want. I don’t mind. You didn’t stop us after all. How much did you watch? Were you wishing it was you? God, the pair of you – take him if you want him, or else don’t complain when someone else isn’t as stupid as you are.”

Hokuto couldn’t say anything. He didn’t want to give his father any ammunition but the anger he felt was more than obvious.

“Oh Hocchan, you’re still not ready to take me on. How disappointing. Perhaps this school isn’t the right place for you. I’ll have to evaluate things carefully here and make a decision about the best path for your future. Try not to disappoint me, hmm?”

With a careless laugh he waved. “I’ll see you around.” Seiya walked away, confident and unbothered by anything that had transpired.

Hokuto stood there, torn between wanting to go after his father and hearing the awkward sounds of Tomoya putting himself to rights in the classroom. He closed his eyes, he couldn’t let Tomoya know he’d seen. It would be too great a shock.

He left, feeling like he’d failed. But it firmed his resolve to improve. He didn’t want to leave Yumenosaki…his friends, Anzu, or the theatre club…a guilty flush….he didn’t want to leave Tomoya either. He would do better. It was his promise to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so i know seiya's supposed to be this happy doting type toward hokuto but i just couldn't resist. (^▽^;)
> 
> anyway, happy new year!


End file.
